Lone Wanderer
Summary The Lone Wanderer is the player character and main protagonist of Fallout 3. The Lone Wanderer was born on July 13, 2258 to James and Catherine at the Jefferson Memorial, where they worked on Project Purity. Catherine died shortly after giving birth, due to cardiac arrest of an unknown cause. James suspended the project and traveled to Vault 101 via Megaton (with the help of Star Paladin Cross). The Lone Wanderer's origin was kept a secret in order to shelter the child from the outside world, and to keep up the pretense of the Vault-Tec Corporation's social experiment. The Lone Wanderer lived in Vault 101 without incident for nineteen years, but in 2277, 200 years after the Great War, James disappeared without any explanation. The young Lone Wanderer leaves the safety of the Vault to go look for his father in the ruins of the vast wasteland. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, 9-C to 8-C with weapons Name: Player's Choice, The Lone Wanderer (Title In The Capital Wasteland) Origin: Fallout Gender: Chosen by the player at the start of the game (Iconic appears to be male) Age: 19 Classification: Human, Former Citizen of Vault 101, can become a Cyborg with the cyborg perk Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Very charismatic, Extreme Luck, Resistance to radiation and radiation-based attacks, Lockpicking, Science, Stealth, Medicine, Explosives and Survival expert, Weapon Mastery (proficient with melee weapons as well as firearms), Expert Hand-to-Hand Fighter, Ingenious intelligence, Statistics Amplification (Can slow his perception of time to a crawl via V.A.T.S), Regeneration (Low, Mid-Low when exposed to sunlight or when afflicted with radiation sickness), Summoning (Can randomly ending up summoning The Mysterious Stranger), Invisibility (with the Stealth Boy device), Hacking, Adaptation (can adapt to most environments), Cyborgization (can become cyborg if the player wish so), can generate nuclear explosions, Social Influencing Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Far tougher than a normal human, can fight large monsters in hand-to-hand combat). Street level to Building level with weapons (Arsenal ranges from handguns, to assault rifles, to energy weapons. The strongest weapon available to the Lone Wanderer is the Fat Man, which fires small-scale nuclear bombs), radiation-based attacks ignore durability to some degree and plasma weapons deal damage on a molecular level Speed: Peak Human with at least Superhuman reflexes and combat speed, Supersonic+ reflexes and combat speed with V.A.T.S. (The player can pull the trigger faster than a bullet). Speed of Light attack speed with Energy Weapons Lifting Strength: At least Athletic human (The players maximum carry weight is 300 lbs) physically. Likely at least Class 1 with Power Armor (Can physically stand up to Deathclaws and similarly giant monsters) Striking Strength: Wall Class physically. Street Class to Building Class with weapons Durability: Wall level physically (Even unarmored, can withstand numerous bullets and explosions, and hits from large monsters). Varies from Wall level to Small Building level with armor (Power Armor is capable of withstanding assault rifle fire and small scale explosives) Stamina: Peak Human Range: Standard melee range unarmed, extended melee range with melee weapons, several meters to several hundreds of meters with firearms and explosives Standard Equipment: A 10 mm pistol, a laser pistol, his Pip-boy, bobby pins and a screwdriver (for lockpicking), a few stimpaks, his Vault 101 jumpsuit, a .44 magnum, as well as a wide variety of additional weapons including various pistols, rifles, shotguns, sniper rifles, submachine guns, miniguns, laser weapons, gauss rifles, flamethrowers, grenades of all sorts, knives, razors, swords, auto-axes, katanas, axes, spears, hammers gauntlets, brass knuckles, bladed gauntlets, baseball bats, etc. Additionally has a wide variety of armor including stealth suits and power armor, and various consumables such as stimpaks and natural items/drinks/chems that enhance his stats. Also possesses venom that can be applied to weapons, stealth boys that render him invisible, and other miscellaneous items. Intelligence: Genius (Even more intelligent than his dad, can craft all types of weaponry, can cure most diseases and mutations known to man, can upgrade/create and repair pretty much any gun there is, can be very cunning and persuasive) Weaknesses: The Lone Wanderer has standard human weaknesses, and is still subject to ordinary metabolic hazards such as radiation poison and drowning, Action points used to power V.A.T.S. must recharge over time if depleted. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'V.A.T.S.:' Short for "Vault-Tec-Assisted Targeting System". While using V.A.T.S., the otherwise real-time combat is paused. Various actions cost Action Points, and the user can target specific body areas for attacks, inflicting specific injuries. When using V.A.T.S. against enemies, seven different areas can be targeted: the head, torso, left arm, right arm, currently held weapon, left leg, and right leg. However, there may be other points available when facing off non-humanoid creatures (e.g. robot combat inhibitors, ant antennae). When targeting a part, the screen displays a percentage of how likely the attack will hit the targeted area based on distance from the target, visibility of the targeted body part, and combat skill. The percentage of a hit cannot be any higher than 95%, so there is a small 5% chance to actually miss. *'Paralyzing Palm:' Consumes some action points to perform an unarmed strike with a chance to paralyze an enemy for 30 seconds. *'Nuclear Anomaly:' The Lone Wanderer turns his body into a catalyst for nuclear energy, causing his body to erupt into a nuclear explosion. This attack can only be used when low on health and on his/her last legs. Others Notable Victories: Frank West (Dead Rising) Frank’s Profile (Speed was equal) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fallout Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Invisibility Users Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8